


Ups wrong tie

by MissBlaze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Humour, M/M, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Ties, cupboards, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlaze/pseuds/MissBlaze
Summary: And that’s how all Hogwarts population ended up knowing that Levi and Erwin were dating, Levi ended up in detention for skipping potions and Erwin went to herbology with a boner.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Ups wrong tie

“Fuck Erwin, we’re going to be so late…”

Levi’s voice was hoarse after almost 20 minutes of making out with the Ravenclaw prefect. Although he had to admit that fretting about being late was the last thing on Levi’s mind when his boyfriend was kissing his neck so eagerly, he had potions at first hour and like hell was he going to miss breakfast.

“ Erwin… Erwin…”

With effort, he pulled away and glared at the gold-haired. Erwin’s faced was red, his hair was a disaster and at the moment he was arranging his shirt. Levi was certain that his face was also red, and his shirt was completely wrinkled.

“ Are you okay Lee? Your breathing seems unsteady” Erwin had a wide grin on his face and his tone was smug.

“ Shut up, “ he said while rolling his eyes.

He bent down and picked the tie on the floor, quickly tying it loosely around his neck. He felt the last kiss on his neck, and he heard how Erwin left the cupboard. He tried to fix his hair in the dark and after five minutes, he left the cabinet himself. Since he and Erwin had first start secretly hooking up, they had tried to be discreet. It would be quite the scandal if the perfect prefect of the Ravenclaw house and the Slytherin captain were found sogging in a cupboard. Therefore, one of them would always leave first and after some time, the other one would follow shortly.

After leaving the cupboard, he went towards the great hall. He rubbed his neck; he was pretty sure that Erwin had given him a hickey. Smug bastard. He opened the doors, and he felt a lot of eyes on him. It wasn’t unusual, but still, he felt more stares than normally, and he swore that he heard some gasps. Shrugging it off, he went to the Slytherin table, where Farlan and Isabel were.

“ Good morning, big bro!”, Isabel said with her usual enthusiasm, “ we saved you a seat”.

Levi rubbed her hair and sat in from of Furlan, who looked up from his book to smile at him. When he looked up, his gaze seemed to rest on Levi and he quickly shared a look with Isabel, both wearing the same stupid grins. Levi felt suspicious and was going to ask what was that about when someone interrupted.

“ Good morning captain!”

Levi looked up to see some of his fellow teammates: Oluo, a showoff fourth year, Eld a sixth year and Petra, a petite fourth year. He nodded at them and waited to see what they wanted. They seemed quite unsure and he swore that Petra’s face went through thirty shades of red.

“ Er… Captain…your.. er… your-your…

That seemed to be the breaking point because Isabel and Furlan started laughing, and he sensed that they had an audience from other tables. He was starting to get pissed off when an anxious-looking Erwin tapped his shoulder.

“ Er Levi…. If you may come for a moment.”

“ What do you want Smith? I’m quite busy right now.”

“ You should really come for a moment, Lee.”

“ Erwin, not now. Something is happening and I’m about to find out. So fuck off”

“ Yes, Levi that’s what I’m trying to tell you. But you really may not like it...”

Levi sighed. He was started to be pretty pissed off and he hadn’t even had breakfast yet for fucks sake. First Iz and Farlan, then Orulo, Petra and Gunther, and now Erwin. Even more, he could still feel the looks of other students on him and he could feel people gossiping and murmuring. He stood up to talk to Erwin when a high pitch scream echoed the Hall.

“ Nice tie shorty! “ Hange said, their voice full of excitement.

Levi looked down with horror at his tie and then at Erwin’s. His normally green and silver tie was replaced by a silver and blue one with the initials E. Smith sewed in it. Erwin was clearly wearing his tie. Fuck. They really were fucked. He looked up at Erwin, who was looking at him anxiously. He was well aware of the fact that Erwin, extroverted and open, didn’t mind a bit about it; but making their relationship public wasn’t really Levi’s cup of tea. He sighed. Well, if they were going to do this, they had to do it right. So he did the only thing that nobody was expecting: he grabbed Erwin by his tie and pulled him into a deep kiss. The Great Hall exploded in cheers and giggles, and some people even started clapping. When he pulled out, Erwin smiled at him.

“ Show is over brats,” he said glaring at the most enthusiastic members of the audience.

Without another word, he grabbed Erwin’s by his tie again and dragged him out of the Great Hall to their cupboard. When inside, he closed the door and flicked his wand to it to make sure that they weren’t going to be disturbed. Then, he turned to Erwin, who looked shocked, still processing what happened.

“ Well Smith, are you going to kiss me or what?”

Erwin grinned and leaned towards Levi.

**And that’s how all Hogwarts population ended up knowing that Levi and Erwin were dating, Levi ended up in detention for skipping potions and Erwin went to herbology with a boner**.


End file.
